


Le destin d'un homme rouge

by ImberBimber



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied Relationships, NEW! RED Spy, Non-Canon work, alt universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberBimber/pseuds/ImberBimber





	Le destin d'un homme rouge

Introduction:   
Mon Chef Fidèle.

 

I don’t know why I chose warfare over something more intellectually appealing; After all, I hear medical work and Judicial pursuits were ‘in’ nowadays. Then again, there was always something so alluring about being drawn into a battle- About testing your wits, strength, and endurance simultaneously- that I just couldn’t resist. La vraie bataille de l'homme… Sure, a book may challenge your mind, but a fight could change your life. 

Maybe that’s why I was here, out in the middle of nowhere; Maybe I was looking for some kind of fame or glory- A stupid man who’d decided to take a meaningless job out in the New Mexican Desert, with no towns, buildings, or any visible signs of refuge in sight. It’d taken an eight hour train trip just to get here, and now, looking up at the ominous and visually unappealing base I’d been assigned to in a suit that felt old and wrinkly from the excess ware… I regretted it. 

Sure, the pay promised to me was hard to refuse- And I was sure my skills and training wouldn’t fail me, but… 

“Ah- You must be our new Spy!” 

A stout little man in a burgundy button up and brown khakis approached me- His round little face covered by a carefully trimmed peppered beard and a hardy looking pair of black goggles. I couldn’t help but note his worn down shoes, taking in how he seemed plump and sturdy- His stomach slipping past his leather belt a bit. He seemed friendly enough, so I tried to recuperate, offering a nervous chuckle and silently wondering how the old man had managed to sneak up on me like that. 

“Oui- Sorry, you must be… The Medic?” 

The man seemed amused, if not a little insulted. “Me- A Doctor? Naw son, I’m just your local Engineer. Came out to get you because I reckon no one else is willing to drag their asses out here for the new guy.” 

Something about the way he stared made me feel uneasy, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Adjusting my tie nervously, I chuckled, pretending to find some humor in his statement. “Oh- Of course, sorry- I don’t know why I’d assume anything else. Merci for coming out to get me, I hope it isn’t too out of your way?” 

The man shrugged, beckoning for me to follow as he headed back inside. “Not really- Had to get out of my shop for a bit anyway. So, just to make sure we’re all up to date, why don’t you tell me what the Administrator told you-” 

“Well, she told me we don’t work on a first name basis, I can’t take my mask off around you guys, she went over my job and it’s requirements, and after a couple months of boot camp, she sent me here-” Talking about my requirements did ease my nerves- The looming shadow of the new base making my stomach twist. The building was old, with chipping red paint and bullet holes that riddled the side of the broad barn. Steel doors composed the entrance, not the most appealing touch, but- At least it was something. 

The Engineer seemed pleased, opening the door for me with a chuckle. “Well, it’s nice to know she’s still on top of things- Gives me less work to do” he teased. “Here- I’ll help you find your room, and then I can show you the med bay.” 

“Do you give out these walkabouts often?” It was generous, if anything. Perhaps he was in charge of the team- 

“Yeah, I tend to escort all of the new guys- Helps me keep track of who’s under my watch.”   
It made sense, really. Walk around the new guy, get to know him- Being the first friendly face you get to see in a place like this might actually have its perks. 

Inside, the halls were cool- Almost cold. I felt grateful for my thicker suit- Trying not to show how caught off guard I was by the temperature change as we wandered farther into the structure. The walls inside were in better shape then the ones outside- They looked freshly painted, and the light- Although flickering- Was a lot more welcoming then the blaring sun. 

“We all sleep in ‘The Dorms-’ Keeps everyone close so that if something goes wrong, there’s always a helping hand nearby. You’ll have Seven other teammates besides me- Our Doctor, Heavy Weapons Specialist, Scout, Sniper, Demolition expert-” 

“Soldier, and Pyrotechnician” I finished, having already read over the files. “Or better known as Pyro, Heavy, Medic, Scout, Sniper, and Demoman.” 

“It’s nice to see someone who knows their stuff” The Texan chuckled, “saves me the trouble of explaining everything to ya-” 

“Well, I like to know what I’m getting into before I jump into a new situation” I admitted, feeling a little flustered by his words. “There’s no reason to be unprepared-” 

“A man after my own making” he teased, seemingly warming up to me. That was nice- It’d probably pay off to know everyone on a personal level- Especially if I needed help at a later date.   
“Here’s our first stop” he announced, motioning at a large living room like area. It had a couch, a shabby looking carpet with a disturbing amount of stains, and a small TV- A pool table taking up the majority of a small corner and a dart board across the room. The walls here were wooden as well- a theme I started to suspect ran rampant in the base- But had photographs hung up around the area, a poor attempt to make it seem more homely.   
“It’s… Nice” I managed, trying to be polite. 

“We call it the Recreational Room- Rec room if ya don’t wanna be fancy.” Reaching up, he ran a hand over his beard in thought, a little confused. “Well uh- Might as well keep going then-” 

Choosing not to bother him about it, I motioned for him to lead the way- Glancing back at the room once more before heading back into the halls. 

“So, Monsieur Ouvrier- Where are you from?” 

“Don’t start asking questions unless ya expect the same, boy- I know Spy’s have a tendency to dig deep for info, and I don’t feel like getting my mind picked on right now.” 

Damn- It would have been nice to get a little more information about my ‘faithful leader.’ Regardless, he did say ‘right now,’ so perhaps there’d be more chances in the future. 

“This is our Kitchen and adjacent Dining room- We all take cookin’ duty, since it helps keep the meals interesting, but… To be honest, son, I’d avoid Pyro’s meals if I could. They don’t know when to stop, and a lot of their food gets burnt to a crisp.”

 

“Sounds… Appealing” I managed, already making a mental note not to eat in here at all. The Dining room was small, a large table surrounded by dingy plastic stools making up the majority of it. Also, the Kitchen appeared to be a mess as well- Dirty dishes stacked up in the sink and giving the otherwise ‘clean’ room a pungent smell. Biting back a gag, I stepped nervously into the hallway- 

“Reckon Scout never got around to cleaning up after his shift” Engineer mumbled, looking a little peeved. “Well, it’ll just have to get done later- Once I find the boy, that is. Here, one more stop and then I’ll let you go.” Stepping back into the hall, he started off once more. At least it was almost over- Maybe then I could retreat into my room to collect my thoughts and get my bearings. 

“Last place I want to show ya is the infirmary. Now, most of the boys are holed up today, so I don’t think you’ll be seeing a lot of your teammates- Heavy might be relaxing with the Doctor, but don’t expert warm greetings from the pair- They ain’t the friendliest folks.” 

“It’s fine- I expect as much from a… Black marketed Medical professional and his Russian Outlaw.” That had been on their files, right? That sounded pretty accurate- 

Engie chuckled, the sound a little wheezy from age, “better not let them hear you say that- But yeah, can’t really expect much else.” He led us into a waiting room, motioning to the doors at the other end. “Just walk in and get your examination done- Then you’ll be free to do whatever Spy thing boys like you like to do-” 

“Merci, really- It has been a pleasure, mon amie” Smiling warmly, I couldn’t help but admire the man’s hospitality. 

“It always is” he hummed, adjusting his goggles. “I’ll see you at dinner time, boy- No skipping out, meal time is required.” 

Left a little confused by his choice of words, I chose not to let them bother me- Adjusting my wrinkled suit once more as I walked towards the Medical bay doors.


End file.
